The present invention relates to an improved tire traction device of the type which is selectively mountable on an automotive wheel for the purpose of providing increased traction to dislodge the wheel from a mudhole, snowbank, or the like.
By way of background, there are numerous types of known tire traction devices for selective mounting on a vehicle wheel to increase the traction thereof. However, in the past these devices have had various shortcomings. Certain of these devices required removal of the rim-retaining lugs or nuts to enable them to be mounted on the wheel. Other devices were extremely cumbersome and complicated. Still other devices would not provide a good gripping engagement with the tire and therefore were relatively ineffectual. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of prior tire traction devices that the present invention is concerned.